


Day 2: Ice Planets Suck

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Cold, Crash Landing, Hypothermia, Ice Planet, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, voltronwhumpweek, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 2 (14th): HypothermiaSheith - Crash landed on a ice planet and trying to stay warm until the castle comes to pick them up or they are able to leave the planet by other means of escape





	Day 2: Ice Planets Suck

**Keith’s pov**

Pain that was the first thing that I registered with the sounds of the familiar alarm that I had heard a few times already. My eyes felt heavy and everything ached all over while I had no idea on how much time had passed. I just wanted to go back to sleep feeling exhausted and annoyed at the pain that I was feeling. I was close to falling back asleep before I thought that I heard something in the distance

“....Ith! Keith!”

A pair of hands were placed against the side of my face after my helmet was removed. It was cold as I gave a small groan since the pain was still there feeling a hand pat the side of my face a bit firmly

“Keith.... wake up.”

I wanted to glare at the voice and tell them to go away, but I didn’t have the strength to do so. The voice wouldn’t quit though which caused me to open my eyes to see who was trying to keep me from sleeping, Shiro was kneeling down in front of me as there was a look of relief on his face. I glanced up at him drowsily then mumbled

“Shiro...”

He let out a sigh of relief while I leaned back in my chair waiting to see what else he was going to say. I’m guessing that it had been an hour or so since we crash-landed on this planet after dealing with another battle against Zarkon, I think that it was Haggar who ended up hitting Red with her strange druid magic which caused me to crash. I didn’t know how Shiro got here though or if he got caught in the same attack that I got hit by. I closed my eyes for a moment letting Shiro check me for injuries, but I didn’t feel anything that would be a cause for concern. I just felt sore probably from the landing that Red took when she hit the planet’s surface with a lot of force. Crash-landing definitely could be taken off my bucket list as I’ve dealt with it a few times already to the point where I was starting to get tired of it. Shiro took his hands away after checking me over for any injuries

“No injuries, that’s a relief.”

I nodded glancing up at him giving a small smile

“Guess we can cross this visit to an ice planet off the bucket list... Too bad the others aren’t here.”

Shiro gave a chuckle as I leaned my head back against the chair knowing that we were probably going to be stuck here for awhile until the lions were up and running or the castle came to our rescue. We didn’t want to be stuck here for too long though because of it being a ice planet and it was unknown on what kind of creatures or people lived here. I wasn’t looking forward to having to fight against anyone especially out in the cold like this, the cold was the one thing that I hated the most. Shiro was looking around Red to see what I had onboard for supplies, it wouldn’t be too hard to find anything that I had stowed away in cases of emergencies. Warmth was the one thing that we would need while we waited for help to come, but that was unknown on how long that would take, it could be hours or maybe longer depending on what was keeping Allura and the others away from us. But there was a chance that they weren’t able to locate us at the moment either, I didn’t want to be stuck on this planet for too long though. I heard Shiro make a sound of success like he had finally found what he was looking for. Hopefully, it was something that could help me stay warm cause I was already starting to shiver a bit. The cold never agreed with me either as Shiro knew how I felt about the cold weather, I did everything that I could to avoid the cold, but that as impossible to do right now. Sharing body heat was the best way for the both of us to get warm and be wrapped up in the blankets that I kept in the cockpit, we ended up finding a place to sit curled up with each other underneath the blankets. I let out a small sigh resting my head against Shiro’s shoulder waiting for our friends to come and get us off of this frozen wasteland of a planet.

**Shiro’s pov**

Keith and I were buried underneath the blankets trying to stay as warm as possible while waiting for Allura and the others to come and locate us. I was hoping that the lions would soon be up and running though since that would be another way for us to get off the planet, but they haven’t shown any signs of life yet. I didn’t know how long we had been here already, but it wasn’t that easy to stay warm and leaving the lions wasn’t safe to do since we knew nothing about this planet. Keith was resting against my chest as close as he would while I did rub at his back once in awhile to keep him from getting too cold. Hypothermia was the last thing that the both of us needed since that would make the situation difficult. I let out a small breath moving the blankets tighter around us to keep the cold from getting in as I could feel that Keith was starting to shiver a bit. My concern was starting to build slightly because of the shivering since it wasn’t a good sign, Keith wasn’t getting enough warmth and it did feel like it was getting colder. I pulled him as close as I could rubbing his back and arms trying to help him get warm, if we both couldn’t stay warm then it was going to end badly for the both of us.

**\----------**

An hour did pass by as the temperature had dropped while I was shivering myself by now, Keith was shivering worse then I was and his speech was slurring a bit. Hypothermia was starting to set in for him, the signs were obvious since the Garrison taught us what to look for when to came to injuries or anything that needed a medical diagnosis. We needed to get out of here now before we both would be dealing with hypothermia with no means of escape from this planet. I grabbed the helmet that was closer to me to see if I could get in touch with the castle to get us off of this planet

“Princess, Coran, anyone? Can you hear me?”

There was silence was static was the only thing that I heard coming from the communicator which wasn’t what I wanted to hear. The castle must of been too far away to pick up a signal that made it difficult for me to get in contact with anyone from the team. I let out a troubled sigh before checking to see if Black was working again hoping that we could get back to the castle that way. It would make it easier to carry the Red Lion back also and get us off of this planet, I placed Keith into the chair just for a moment tucking the blankets around him as tightly as possible. I frowned watching his shivering form as he curled up into the blankets trying to keep himself warm

“I’ll be right back, Keith.”

I stroked his hair back for a moment then left to go see if Black was up and running which I seriously hoping that she was. I needed to get Keith and myself off of this planet to get the help that we needed. I looked outside of Red’s mouth checking to see if my lion was up and running, relief did wash over me when Black had her barrier surrounding her telling me that she was working again. I had to get Keith into the cockpit of my lion without letting the cold affect him anymore than it already was since it could cause the shivering to get a lot worse. There was no choice though, we needed to get back to the castle and the help that the both of us needed.

I kneeled down by the shivering Keith before fixing the blankets to carry him outside to my lion, I picked him up after placing my helmet and gear back on. I looked down at him as he moved to hide his face probably knowing what I was trying to do, I gave a small smile to reassure him

“We’re going home, Keith.”

He gave a small nod keeping his face buried into my chest clinging to me before I moved to make the walk to Black as fast as I could. I needed to get Keith back to the castle though since he was suffering from the cold more than I was, I just hoped that I would keep him awake on the way to the castle.

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes felt heavy as my senses were starting to wake up a bit slowly while I felt warm with something wrapped around my waist. It sounded like two voices were talking to each other as I could tell that I was resting against someone’s chest since I could feel and hear their breathing. A hand moved against my back slightly causing myself to lean into it before I heard the familiar voice of Shiro

“Keith?”

I gave a small nod before moving a bit snuggling into his chest a bit more with that exhausted feeling bearing heavily down on me. Sleep was the one thing that I wanted, but I wanted to look at Shiro first if I could only get my eyes to open. I felt a gentle kiss placed against my forehead as his hand continued to rub my back to help me relax

“Get some more rest, okay? I’ll stay with here with you.”

A small smile did grace my lips for a moment as I stayed as close as possible to him before mumbling

“Kay Shiro...”

I wasn’t going to argue since I felt exhausted and sleep sounded really good right now. I knew that everything would be okay though since Shiro was here with me and I felt a lot warmer than I did before. I was glad that the shivering had stopped and the cold was gone knowing that we were back at the castle. Shiro and I would have a talk though since I did want to know what happened after we left the planet since I don’t remember the trip back to castle. But for now, I was content laying here surrounded by the warm of the blankets and cuddling with Shiro.  

 


End file.
